This invention relates to the field of bulk material management. More particularly, the invention relates to a synthetic cover for bulk piles including loads in transit such coal piles, coal rail car loads, cement clinker piles, fertilizer piles
During shipping, processing or storage, bulk materials may be concentrated into a particular area or a site. When concentrated into piles, it is often necessary to cover such piles to minimize or prevent blowing dust, water damage, odor, prevent fires, prevent the movement or erosion of the material, and prevent vectors such as birds, flies, and other insects from feeding thereon. Typically, bulk material is covered by spreading a synthetic material such as a tarp or foam over the exposed portions of the pile. For example, in power plants, piles of coal may be covered by spreading an elastomeric geomembrane thereon. The thickness and construction of the membrane depends upon the length of time the pile is to remain covered and the climatic conditions expected.
One problem associated with the use of membrane covers is the high labor cost and worker safety concerns associated with physical placement of such membranes.
Besides synthetic membranes, certain chemical foam products have been developed and used to cover bulk piles. However, these products are relatively expensive and very difficult to apply. Also, the safety of these chemical formulations has been questioned and their effect upon ground water quality remains unknown.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover for bulk piles which is inexpensive to apply and poses no safety risk to attendant personnel.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for bulk piles which is derived from readily available, preferably recycled, materials.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for bulk material piles which causes no harm or threat to the environment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for bulk piles which is easily applied.